LO CORRECTO
by myhouse
Summary: Fic Huddy aunque no lo parezca :D situado después de "Known Unknowns"...último capítulo
1. Chapter 1

Les dejo otro fic, lo estuve escribiendo después de ver "Known Unknowns", esta más o menos, pero... ustedes son los que deciden =D

Bueno ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen etc, etc.

Y sólo me queda decir que es un fic Huddy aunque no lo parezca =P

* * *

**LO CORRECTO**

El paciente estaba estable así que House podía ir a su casa, bueno a la de Wilson a descansar además eran más de la cinco y ya no tenía que pasar consulta en la clínica, salió por la entrada principal ya que había dejado cerca de ahí su motocicleta, caminaba hacia ella con la mirada baja pensando en lo que recientemente había sucedió y como algunas cosas aunque pequeñas que parecieran estaban cambiando, pensaba en que hubiera sido mejor no ir a esa conferencia medica, en no ir a esa estúpida fiesta de disfraces, el no revelar su sentir o tal ves fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, así ya no pensaría en ella, en lo que pudo haber sido, pero el pensar en eso no estaba funcionando y eso era lo que más le molestaba el no encontrar una respuesta, el no solucionar el problema, en algo que lo dejara satisfecho que…

-¡Greg!-

Alguien lo llamaba, muy pocas personas lo hacían por su nombre, de inmediato reconoció esa voz, ese acento. Se dio vuelta de inmediato.

-¿Pero que haces aquí? Se suponía que estabas en Arizona- A House se le había dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro además de la expresión de sorpresa.

-Regrese un tiempo…y quise venir… a darte una sorpresa-

-Pues en verdad lo lograste-

-Me alegra haberte alcanzado-

-Ah…si…de hecho ya es tiempo extra estar aquí-

-¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?-

-Sólo si tú pagas-

-¿Qué?-

-Ya que tú eres la que siempre toma la iniciativa, no veo por que no hacer eso también- Ella le dirigió una sonrisa, él en verdad la hacía reír – ¿Te gusta viajar en motocicleta?-

-Mmm…puedo acostumbrarme-

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el vehículo, House le entregó el casco para que ella lo usara.

Mmm bop, ba duba dop, ba du bop…

House se disgusto al oír esa tonada, pero aun así contesto su celular.

-¿Qué?-

-El paciente sufrió convulsiones- Decía Trece al otro lado de la línea. House sólo miró al cielo y colgó.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-…Mi paciente sufrió una convulsión y…-

-¿Te puedo acompañar?-

-¿No te molesta posponer la comida?-

-Tu paciente te necesita, tienes que ir-

-Tiene que ser ahora mismo-

-Entonces… ¿Te puedo acompañar?-... Prometo no estorbar- Dijo sonriendo.

-Si quieres…por mí está bien-

Los dos caminaron hacia la entrada del hospital, House volvió a sujetar su casco.

Cuddy se encontraba en el vestíbulo firmando unos documentos y vio entrar a House con esa mujer, nunca la había visto y además ellos dos hablaban y se sonreían, House nunca hacía eso, así que lo llamo.

-¿House?-

Él iba tan absorto en la conversación que automáticamente volteó al escuchar que lo llamaban, otras veces simplemente hubiera ignorado el llamado, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada. Cuddy se dirigió hacía ellos.

-¿Todo se encuentra bien?-

-¡Si!...mi paciente me necesita-

-¡Oh!…-Cuddy enseguida dirigió la mirada hacia la acompañante de House.

-Aaa…Cuddy ella es Lydia; Lydia ella es Cuddy… mi jefa-

-Mucho gusto- Exclamo Lydia y le extendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto- Le contestó Cuddy y le estrecho la mano. Enseguida volvió a mirar a House -¿Podemos hablar?-

-Te alcanzo en el elevador- Le dijo House a Lydia mientras le entregaba el casco y le dirigía una sonrisa.

Lydia le devolvió la sonrisa y caminó hacía los elevadores observando el lugar para después entretenerse en el casco.

-House, no es correcto que traigas a tus "amigas" al hospital-

-¿Amigas?-

-Sabes a que me refiero- Decía Cuddy muy seria.

-¡Ohhh! Ya veo… como a ti no te permiten entrar a algunos lugares, crees que todas son como tú- Cuddy le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-House te prohíbo que…-

-Lydia es una amiga que hice en Mayfield- La interrumpió House.

-¿Ella también…?-

-Ella era familiar de una paciente…y…pues…congeniamos-

-Oh-

-Y si no te molesta… mi paciente esta muriendo- Decía House dando unos pasos e indicando con el dedo hacia los elevadores –Y por cierto…te ves linda celosa-

Cuddy no tuvo tiempo de responderle, House había caminado demasiado rápido y ella no iba a gritarle como él solía hacer, lo único que hizo fue observar como Lydia oprimía el botón del elevador cuando vio que House se aproximaba y se dirigían una sonrisa.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambos salieron rumbo a la sala de diagnóstico.

-¿Me esperas en mi oficina?-

-Mmm… quisiera verte trabajar- Dijo Lydia mirando a House y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Ahhh… Ok-

House y Lydia entraron a la oficina.

-Puedes sentarte ahí- Le indicó House a Lydia señalando una silla que estaba aun lado de la puerta, ella se sentó y puso el casco sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Bien que tenemos!- House levantó la voz aproximándose hacia la pizarra y volteando a ver al equipo.

Pero el equipo no respondió, sólo se dedicaban a observar a House y a esa mujer que nunca antes habían visto. House se les quedo viendo sabiendo exactamente en que estaban pensando.

-¡Oh! se me olvidaba- Dijo House con un tono burlesco –Ellos son Chase, Trece, Foreman y Taub- Señalando a cada uno y volteándola a ver –¡Todos!, ella es Lydia-

-Mucho gusto- Decía Lydia al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano y la sacudía.

Mucho gusto, hola, un placer, fue lo que expreso el equipo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ahora ya podemos concentrarnos en el paciente?- Dijo House mirando al equipo.

-El paciente ahora esta estable después de que sufrió convulsiones- Explico Foreman.

Lydia observaba la interacción de House con el equipo, escuchaba todos esos datos, números y términos médicos que no sabía que significaban pero había algunos muy claros como trauma craneal, tumor, espasmos, problemas neurológicos…

-Ok, hagan resonancia para descartar un tumor- En ese instante Wilson entró a la sala de diagnóstico

-Hola- Dijo Wilson mirando a Lydia.

-Hola- Le contesto Lydia sonriendo.

-¡Vaya! las paredes si que son delgadas, pero no te necesitamos…al menos no hasta después de las pruebas- Decía House caminando hacia donde se encontraba Lydia –Vámonos-Le dijo House a Lydia extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Todos se le quedaron mirando ¿Acaso House estaba siendo cortés?

-Nos vamos, saben como localizarme- Dijo House a todos en la sala.

-Fue un placer- Les dijo Lydia con una sonrisa.

Al contrario, fue un placer, mucho gusto… volvió a decir el equipo al mismo tiempo incluyendo a Wilson.

House y Lydia salieron y caminaron rumbo a los elevadores, todos en la oficina miraron a través del vidrio e incluso Wilson y Chase se asomaron para mirar a la pareja y alcanzar a ver como Lydia tomaba de la mano a House, justo al llegar al elevador este de abrió para que una enfermera saliera, House y Lydia entraron y se sonreían mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban; todos en la oficina no estaban seguros de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Cuddy aun seguía en el vestíbulo revisando algunos papeles cuando vio como House y Lydia salían del elevador tomados de la mano y caminaban hacia la salida.

-No pude averiguar nada- Escucho Cuddy detrás de ella.

-¿Seguro que no sabes quien es ella?- Se giro Cuddy para dirigirse a Wilson.

-Dime… ¿Estas segura que estar con Lucas es lo mejor?-

-No se a que viene esa pregunta-

-Esta claro que estás celosa de ver a House con otra mujer-

-Yo no estoy celosa-

-Claro, no lo estas, por eso me pediste que averiguara quien es ella-

Cuddy iba a responderle pero Wilson ya estaba algo lejos, había hecho lo mismo que House para dejarla con las palabras en la boca.

Continuará...

* * *

Como ya dije lo escribi después de ver "Known Unkowns" y también me base en los rumores de que Lydia podría regresar pero al parecer eso ya se descarto, aun así quise compartirlo =)

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus reviews =) les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

House había llevado a Lydia a una cafetería, un lugar bonito y tranquilo para que pudieran conversar. Ordenaron, hablaron del equipo, de Wilson, de cómo le iba a House después de Mayfield, comieron, bebieron café…

-Y por fin me vas a decir que te trajo a New Jersey y en específico a Princeton-

-Pues…después de mudarme a Arizona, mi esposo…yo…no… no estábamos congeniando…y…creó… que lo que nos unía era Gaby…y decidimos que debíamos darnos un tiempo…y…vine a visitar a unos amigos…y…-

Lydia no termino la explicación por que un sonido se oía desde su bolso, lo tomó y comenzó a buscar su celular, cuando lo encontró leyó el mensaje que le habían mandado.

-Mis amigos, les dije que no tardaría y están preguntando si estoy bien- Le decía Lydia a House que sólo atino a sonreír.

Ella comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso; por fin encontró su cartera dispuesta a sacar el dinero, pero cuando miró a la mesa House ya había dejado el dinero sobre esta.

-Creí que yo debía pagar-

-¿Siempre tomas todo tan literalmente?-

Lydia le sonrió y los dos comenzaron a deslizarse por el asiento largo para ponerse de pie. Salieron de la cafetería, Lydia miraba hacia la calle en busca de un taxi.

-¿Te llevo?-

-Aaa…no te preocupes, tomare un taxi-

-Ok-Dijo House algo desilusionado.

-¿Podríamos vernos mañana?-

-Claro- La cara de ambos se ilumino.

Lydia llamo a un taxi, y antes de subir le dio un beso a House, que se quedo parado viendo como el taxi se alejaba.

House subió a su motocicleta y condujo en dirección al departamento de Wilson, durante el camino no dejaba de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo y en lo que ocurriría; Lydia había regresado, ¿Era felicidad lo que estaba sintiendo?, Wilson le haría muchas preguntas cuando llegará, ¿Debía contarle todo lo que sucedió en Mayfield?, ¿Debía llamar al Dr. Nolan?, él si sabía lo que había sucedido en Mayfield, bueno no todo, pero… ¿Debía pedirle consejo? Debía llamarlo "consejo" por que… bueno ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le diría.

House llegó al departamento, Wilson ya lo estaba esperando.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Quien es ella?-

-Uuu… ¿Ningún donde has estado?..Me tenías con la preocupación…- Decía House burlándose.

-¡House!-

-Se llama Lydia, pero supongo que todos ya te lo dijeron-

-House por que no me contaste sobre ella, me alegra que estés progresando…con las personas-

-No te lo dije por que sabía que te ibas a sentir tan orgulloso que te ibas a poner a llorar… como ahora- Aún decía burlándose.

-¡House!-

-La conocí mientras estuve en Mayfield, nos llevamos bien…no hay nada más que decir-

-Me parece bien…-

-¿Pero?-

-Sólo espero que este… encuentro… no tenga nada que ver con Cuddy y que… –

-¿Cuddy? que tiene que ver ella en esto-

-Pues el hecho de que ella este saliendo con Lucas y que las cosas entre tú y ella aún…-

-Cuddy decidió estar con Lucas… yo puedo estar con quien quiera-

-¡House!- Wilson lo llamo pero House ya había emprendido el camino hacia su habitación.

* * *

El día siguiente parecía marchar con normalidad, House había descubierto que era lo que tenía el paciente y había mejorado aun más cuando Lydia lo llamó para decirle que la recogiera en un parque. Todos notaban lo cambiado que se veía House, estaba… feliz, todos estaban intrigados por esa mujer que hacía que House se comportara diferente.

Cuddy había entrado a la oficina de Wilson.

-¿Y bien? ¿Sabes algo más?-

-¿Estas segura que no estas celosa?- Cuddy se le quedo mirando enojada.

-No quiero que House traiga al hospital mujeres…-

-Ella no es prostituta- La interrumpió Wilson –Además… si lo fuera ya todo el hospital lo sabría-

Cuddy sólo guardo silencio.

-Deberías hablar con House y…-

-¿Hablar con House? no hay nada que hablar-

Cuddy se levantó y salió de la oficina.

-Claro, por que ninguno siente nada por el otro- Dijo Wilson en voz alta después de que Cuddy cerró la puerta.

Ella avanzo por le pequeño pasillo que había entre la oficina de Wilson y los elevadores cuando se encontró con House.

-¡House!- Dijo algo asombrada.

-¡Cuddy!- La imitó en forma burlona.

Cuddy notó que llevaba su mochila y su casco.

-¿Ya te vas?-

-Si… tengo que verme con alguien-

-¿Tan temprano?-

-Ya son las cinco- House oprimió el botón del elevador.

-Ah… si, claro- Cuddy miró su reloj.

-Hasta mañana- House se despidió entrando al elevador.

-Si- Cuddy se quedo parada viendo como se cerraban las puertas del elevador.

* * *

House se encontró con Lydia en un parque no muy lejos del hospital; la tarde-noche era perfecta, el sol dejaba ver en el cielo y en las nubes un color anaranjado y rojizo que hacían ver el rostro de Lydia aun más dulce, ambos reían, ambos estaban atentos a lo que contaba el otro, la conversación paso de cómo había sido su día, que habían comido, sobre Wilson, Mayfield, Alvie, los hijos de Lydia, los antiguos novios de ella, las antiguas novias de House, pasando por su historia con Stacy, con Cameron, con Cuddy…

Y sin darse cuenta la noche los sorprendió, empezaba a sentirse el aire frio, Lydia sólo llevaba puesto un delgado suéter que no la cubría mucho.

-Toma, ponte mi chamarra- Le decía House a Lydia al mismo momento de estarse quitando la prenda.

-Pero tú…-

-Vamos póntela, puedo soportar algo de aire- En ese instante una ráfaga de viento los sacudió.

-Deberíamos ir a otro lugar-

-Mi casa no esta lejos de aquí… mi casa…no la de Wilson… bueno… ahora que estoy viviendo con él…-

-Tu casa estaría bien, me gustaría conocerla-Los dos se sonrieron.

* * *

House abrió la puerta de su departamento y dejo que Lydia entrara primero.

-Lo siento pero no hay luz, como no estoy viviendo aquí no tiene caso…-

-No necesitamos la luz-

Lydia se acerco a House en cuanto esté cerró la puerta, y lo beso, House la correspondió, empezaron a caer prendas al suelo, House guió a Lydia hacia la habitación.

House se sentó sobre la cama mientras Lydia le quitaba su camisa, con la escasa luz que entraba por las ventanas se podían ver perfectamente uno al otro. Ambos se acariciaban y besaban, lenta y delicadamente como la última vez.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Les dejo el último capítulo =)

* * *

-¿Dónde has estado? Me tenias muy preocupado, te estuve llamando y…-

-Así me gusta- Decía House en tanto cerraba la puerta del departamento de Wilson.

-¡House!... ¿En donde estuviste?- House sólo se le quedo viendo con una mirada picarona- Aaaaa… Ok… ya entendí, pero al menos pudiste insinuar que no te molestara, que…-

-¿Acaso tú me cuentas todo lo que haces?-

-Bueno, olvídalo ¿Quieres?... me voy… tengo una junta… y no llegues tarde-

-No mami-

Wilson se marcho, House fue al baño para darse una ducha, el agua también se la habían suspendido en su departmento, después de vestirse se dirigió a la cocina, cuando estaba por entrar su mirada se detuvo en el teléfono, no lo pensó mucho y marco el número de Mayfield, tenía que hablar con alguien sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y la persona adecuada era Nolan.

House espero un momento a que contestaran.

-¿Bueno?- House se quedo algo confuso, era una mujer la que había contestado el teléfono-

-Hola… habla el Dr. House, estoy buscando al Dr. Nolan…-

-Ah si, hola Dr. House- House había ido a ver a Nolan muchas otras veces así que ya lo conocían, además de que su estancia en Mayfield no había sido desapercibida- Soy Olivia la asistente del Dr. Nolan, me temo que el Dr. Nolan salió fueras por un tiempo-

-Ah ya veo… ¿Sabe si será por mucho?-

-No estoy muy segura, aun no se ha comunicado, pero no lo creó, fue a hacer un seguimiento a Arizona y no parece que sea nada complicado, ah es verdad usted conoció a Gaby, fue a verla a ella- House se quedo pensativo, ¿Nolan había ido a Arizona?, pero Lydia no le había contado nada…- ¿Es muy urgente que se comunique con él?-

-Aaa… pues si…algo-

-Si quiere puedo darle el número del hospital psiquiátrico, tal vez se pueda comunicar con él-

-Si…muchas gracias-

House anotó el número de teléfono y colgó, se quedó pensando en por que Lydia no le había contado que Nolan iría a hacer el seguimiento de Gaby. Pero decidió no pensar en ello y mejor marco el número, con suerte encontraría a Nolan.

Llamó y hablo con los doctores que continuaban con el caso de Gaby, preguntando por el Dr. Nolan.

-Lo siento mucho, pero el Dr. Nolan se acaba de marchar-

-¿Sabe en donde puedo localizarlo?-

-Pues no nos dejo el número de su hotel, pero me parece que iba a visitar a la familia de la paciente-

-¿Podría darme el número? Es una emergencia-

House convenció al doctor después de decirle que el también era doctor y que conocía el caso de Gaby.

House llamó al número que le dieron, sabiendo que era la casa de Lydia a la que llamaba.

-¿Hola?- Un hombre contestó.

-Hola… buenos días, espero no molestarlo pero estoy buscando al Dr. Nolan-

-Ah si, me aviso que venía para acá, pero aún no ha llegado, ¿Puedo darle su mensaje?-

-Aaa… sólo quería saber cuando estaría de vuelta y si todo se encontraba bien-

-Pues no creó que se vaya a quedar por mucho tiempo, todo esta marchando muy bien-

-Ah… me alegra oírlo, yo conocí a Gaby, también soy doctor de Mayfield- House no pudo evitar mentir, después de todo era el esposo de Lydia.

-Aaa vaya, pues también debo agradecerle, por todos los cuidados que le dieron-

-No hay nada que agradecer, para eso estamos. Pero dígame como va todo en el entorno familiar de Gaby- House no podía evitar esa curiosidad que lo caracterizaba, aun sabiendo que la pregunta no era apropia para lo que estaba sucediendo –Es tan importante como el tratamiento en sí-

-En verdad me alegra decirle que todo va marchando de maravilla, como sabrá mi familia tuvo que mudarse hasta acá y ahora por fin estamos todo el tiempo que quisiéramos juntos-

-Aaa-

-Debo admitir que mi esposa y yo experimentamos un pequeño alejamiento pero desde que esta aquí eso quedo atrás- House se quedo algo confuso, el tipo o era un idiota y no sabía lo que pasaba o en verdad esperaba que todo se arreglara-

-Me alegra oír eso, ¿Y no se encontrará Lydia por ahí? me gustaría saludarla- Preguntó House con descaro.

-Oh lo siento, en estos momentos no se encuentra, de hecho viajo a New Jersey para visitar a algunos amigos, tal vez se pase por el hospital para saludar-

-¿Visitar a algunos amigos?-

-Si, estaba algo nostálgica por haberse mudado, así que se fue a pasar una semana con unos amigos-

-Ah… ya veo-

-Disculpe pero tengo que ir a ver que hizo uno de mis hijos-

-Ahh si-

-Cuando llagué el Dr. Nolan le diré que llamó, por cierto no le pregunte su nombre…- House ya había colgado el teléfono.

No lo podía creer, Lydia le había mentido, ¿O acaso le estaba mintiendo a su esposo?, no, Lydia iba a lo seguro, y eso era su esposo.

* * *

Por la tarde Lydia había llamado a House para decirle que lo vería fuera del hospital.

Cuando House salía para su encuentro con Lydia se encontró con Cuddy que como siempre le reclamaba las horas de clínica que no había hecho.

-House, ¿Por que siempre haces lo mismo?- House sólo se encogió de hombros – ¿No puede haber un día en que no tenga que pedirte que hagas tu trabajo?-

Los dos habían llegado hasta la puerta del hospital.

-Por favor Cuddy no arruines una perfecta noche-

-Agg… no necesito que me digas tus planes con esa mujer-

-¿Celosa?-

-¿Qué? ¿De esa mujer?-

-Pues si no lo estuvieras, la llamarías por su nombre-

-¡Esas son tonterías! Además estábamos discutiendo que no has cumplido con tus horas de clínica-

-Por eso digo que estas celosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Durante todo este tiempo que salió a la luz lo tuyo con Lucas, no me habías molestado por no hacer mis horas de clínica y ahora que me ves con alguien mágicamente estás interesada en lo todo lo que hago pero más aún cuando estoy por irme -

-Lo único que me interés es que hagas tu trabajo-

-Claro, pero ¿Sabes que? Tú así lo decidiste-

House salió dejando a Cuddy del otro lado de la puerta. Lydia había visto toda la interacción y observo como Cuddy miraba a House marcharse y como él se veía afectado después de hablar con ella.

-¡Greg!- Gritó Lydia mientras corría para alcanzarlo. House se detuvo y espero que ella llegara.

-No te había visto-

-Bueno, aquí estoy-

-Necesitamos hablar-

Los dos se fueron caminando hacía un pequeño espacio con muchos árboles y algunas bancas que estaba junto al hospital.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Sabes, creó que seria bueno que fuéramos a cenar con Wilson para presentartelo formalmente-

-Me parece buena idea-

-Aunque creó que sería mejor que fuera primero a conocer a tus amigos-

-¿A mis amigos?...no lo sé… no estoy segura…-

-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no? ¿No crees que es buena idea?...a menos… que tengas algo que esconder-

-Greg por favor… -Lydia bajo la mirada -¿Que es lo que sabes?-

-Sé que no quieres que conozca a tus amigos por el mismo motivo por el cual no has dejado que te lleve a su casa…- A Lydia se le salieron unas lagrimas –Porqué que dirían si te vieran con otro hombre… si tienes a tu esposo esperándote en Arizona, al hombre que en verdad amas…-

-Greg… yo…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?-

-Por… porque…-Lydia no podía parar las lagrimas- Porque desde que me mude no podía dejar de pensar en ti y en preguntarme como sería mi vida si me hubiera quedado…-

-Pero…decidiste-

-Lo sé…pero…-

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué te lo haces a ti?-

-No… lo sé…- Lydia comenzó a llorar aun más –Yo… nunca lo había hecho... nunca engañe a ninguno de mis novios… ni siquiera hubiera pensado en hacerlo… pero… pero contigo es diferente… contigo me sentí diferente…y… quería volver a estar contigo… aunque se que tal vez no funcionaría…-House se le quedo viendo, claro que no funcionaria por que ella era una mujer casada y además le había mentido –Porque se que soy una mujer casada, pero también porque se que no harías que arruinara mi matrimonio… y mi vida… porque eres una persona muy integra…y porque se que yo no soy a quien amas-

-¿Qué?-House la miró directo a los ojos.

-Supe desde que nos conocimos que aunque nos conectáramos de la mejor forma posible…yo no era…lo mejor para ti… y después cuando me contaste de porqué estabas en Mayfield,… ayer que me contaste sobre ella…y hoy que te vi con ella… lo confirme…y por que estoy segura que aunque estas conmigo no puedes dejar de pensar en ella-

-Pero ella…ya esta con otro…y…- House desviaba la mirada.

-Y es una lastima que ella no se de cuenta de lo que se pierde, de la fantástica persona que eres…- Lydia acaricio la mejilla de House –Y es una gran lastima que lo nuestro no puede ser…-Lydia volvió a llorar –Pero ambos sabemos que es lo mejor…- House sólo agacho la cabeza –Creó que esto es el adiós…- House volvió a mirarla –Y creó que el destino quería que pasará esto para que nos diéramos cuenta de lo que en verdad queremos en la vida…de hacer lo correcto-

-¿El destino?- Dijo con algo de incredulidad.

-Si- Dijo Lydia antes de besar a House.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron viendo un momento.

-Me voy- House sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Lydia emprendió el camino sin mirar atrás, House miró por un momento como se alejaba, volteó la cabeza y bajo la mirada.

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Cuddy se dirigía a su auto para marcharse del hospital, se sorprendió al ver que junto a su auto sentada en la acera se encontraba esa mujer, la mujer que había estado con House esos últimos días.

Lydia se incorporo y dio unos pasos para acercarse a Cuddy.

-Hola, tal vez no me recuerdes…-Cuddy sólo se le quedo mirando, no sabía que decir- Soy Lydia…y… no puedo marcharme sin antes preguntarte… si sabes lo que estas haciendo-

-¿Disculpa?... ¡Lydia!...no se a que te refieres… pero en verdad tengo que irme- Cuddy dio unos pasos hacia la puerta de su auto.

-¿Qué si sabes lo que estas haciendo… al no estar con Greg?-

-¿Qué?... ¿Con House?-

-¡El te ama!...y se que tú lo amas-

-Disculpa pero no se de donde sacaste eso, yo…-

-Él me contó lo que paso, que sabe que no tiene derecho a pedir que lo comprendas…pero él a cambiado… y lo ha hecho por ti-

-Mira Lydia…-

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta como lo miras? ¿Cómo te comportaste cuando me viste con él?- Cuddy se volvió a quedar muda -¿Qué acaso tiene que venir una mujer desconocida para decirte que hagas algo al respecto… que hagas lo correcto?-

-Yo-

-Si en verdad creyera que somos el uno para el otro me quedaría, pero no, esos son tú y Greg- Al decir esto Lydia paso junto a Cuddy.

Cuddy giró para ver a Lydia alejarse entre los autos. Después de unos minutos su abstracción se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, había recibido un mensaje de texto, Cuddy lo leyó, era de Lucas.

"Trabajo urgente, debo salir, te llamare en unos días"

Cuddy se quedo pensando, si en verdad eso era lo que quería, un hombre que al parecer la comprendía pero que en cualquier momento podría o no estar. De nuevo los pensamientos de Cuddy fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una motocicleta que se acercaba y que se estacionó junto a ella.

-¿House?-

-Hola- Dijo House en cuanto se quitó el casco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Siempre estoy aquí- Cuddy se le quedo viendo inmóvil -Tengo un caso…-

-Ah-

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No-

-¿Segura?- House la miró extrañado.

-Si… sólo creó que… tengo que hacer lo correcto-

House sólo la miró, no entendía a que se refería, se bajo de la motocicleta y giró para caminar hacia la entrada del hospital, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a Cuddy, que ella correspondió.

FIN.

-----------------

Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer =)


End file.
